ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin
Ok, I just archived yout talk page again. 21:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Are you going to change the pic on your archive? Supremegogeta 21:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I created a wiki. Goten17 is awesome! 05:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead, do what you need, but, they can not be any form of red because if someone links a page that does not exist, like this for example, it is red and indicates the page has not been made. Anything else but a kind of red will be fine. 17:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) My new sig! Hey Gotek! check out my new sig! Notice how it has all the main Fathers in DBZ with their son/daughter! I have still left them there because I have changed the text on it. Here is the new template. If you have not noticed I changed it to say "They may only have comments about the page", supremegogeta still dosn't want fanboy comments so I changed the text in the template. Hello I have added your fan fiction to my blog, so people can see it and check it out. Thanks for commenting on my Uprising Fan Fic, why do you like it more then the Namekian Last Stand one? Thanks. 16:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta is going to appear in A Namekian's Last Stand, but I have not got that far yet. Thanks for your comment on the page, I really appreciate it. Will you check for updates of both? I like your fan fiction too. 16:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't answer that really, but the new Frieza saga was quite cool. I have just updated Uprising, but it's not much, and soon I will update a Namekian's last stand again. Thanks again for checking them. I made the fan fic blog to show people (Like you) their talents at writing. 16:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My password is OK, Gotek.. I cut of the tail for SH Krillin.I hope you like it! No i want you to remove them all. Supremegogeta 21:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes ALL of them. Supremegogeta 21:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi Gotek. I recently saw your new comment on my Namekian fan fiction. What do you wonder, if you don't mind me asking? Thanks. 21:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That is correct. But Nappa is the one who fights him, Vegeta finishes him off. 22:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well done. You win my non winning contest. Thanks for commenting anyway, I appreciate every comment. 22:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That means a lot to me. I have worked very hard on the fan fiction, and hearing stuff like that makes me happy. 22:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes ﻿ correct nice to meet you gotek.﻿ Whats up?. Soilder5679 04:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Whats Up? Wanna be my friend? I'm only 11 years old, so I am one year younger than you. Thanks for the comment. Bobo2000 05:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) NoWiki I noticed when you leave a message to people telling them how to use templates you go like this " . So use this instead of what you have been doing. 19:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There you go. 19:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cyclone Kamehameha I made another move! Come see, I know you'll be shocked. Bobo2000 20:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Id like that,but first you need to rollback or whatever delete my page.User:Goten17/sig 02:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes I keep on getting negitive comments and I can only take so much stress..Just read the ENTIRE history.You just feel bad,don't you?After working so hard to please them.I'm done.Just do it.User:Goten17/sig 03:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it done?User:Goten17/sig 03:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) .GoodUser:Goten17/sig 03:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it called...Dragon Ball MT?User:Goten17/sig 19:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok,but now you have to delete The Drake Saga first. Well ok,Should I start on the page?Don't delete the Drake Saga..I kinda need it.User:Goten17/sig 20:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You know,this is fun!User:Goten17/sig 21:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC)